2044 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2044 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely active and destructive event in the Atlantic Hurricane Season. It was far above average with an THE TIME record of 44 storms. It caused in total 7.2 trillion dollars worth of damage USD. this article is a work in progress ask for permission to help before editing. Pre-Season Forecasts The NOAA predicted an above average season with 33 named storms, 22 hurricanes, and 14 major hurricanes. The NHC in Miami predicted an above average season as well, with 37 named storms, 27 hurricanes, and 17 major hurricanes. Systems Tropical Storm Anne An area of low pressure off of the coast of Cuba began rapidly gaining convection on March 11, and the precursor caused heavy rains and flooding in Cuba, amounting to 55 deaths. The system developed a well defined center of circulation and was dubbed as Tropical Storm Anne by the Miami NHC on March 12. It was largely forecasted to move northeast towards Tampa and watches and warnings were issued. On March 14, the slow moving storm, with 70 MPH winds, made landfall in Tampa, causing moderate damage. It moved North-Northeast and emerged over Jacksonville with 55 MPH winds, causing record flooding in the area. It moved up the coast and made landfall in Baltimore, Maryland on March 16. It dissipated over Ohio on March 17. Total damages in Florida, Cuba, and Maryland amounted to 1.4 billion, with 76 deaths. It's name was later retired for later use in 2055 and was replaced with Arlene. Hurricane Bob A tropical wave emerged from the African Coast on April 1 and began moving east at 17 MPH. It rapidly gained convection and became Tropical Storm Bob on April 3rd, while 650 miles off the coast of Puterico with 55 MPH winds. It rapidly intensified, gaining winds of 75 MPH by the next day and becoming Hurricane bob. An unusual current carried the storm on a path towards the East Coast of the USA, as it continued to rapidly intensify on April 5th. It passed within 80 miles of Barbados with 105 MPH winds. The system then made landfall on a small island in the Bahamas, with 115 MPH wind. It's rapid intensification slowed on April 7th as Hurricane warnings were issued for the following places-- Daytona Beach, Ponte Vedra Beach, Jacksonville, Savannah, and Charleston. It made landfall in Neptune Beach, Florida, with 125 MPH winds on April 8th, causing catastrophic damage. It moved inland over Florida, it caused extreme flooding along the St.Johns river and wind damage in Georgia. It was caught in the gulf stream and dissipated on April 10th, ironically it's remnants moving back over Florida. In total, the storm caused $102 billion dollars of damage USD, and an estimated 775 deaths. It's name was retired the next year, to be replaced in 2055 by Billy. Hurricane Caroline A low developed off the coast of Africa and began moving quickly north. It unusually strengthened, reaching tropical storm status with 50 MPH winds on April 30th. On May 1st, it reached Hurricane status while just 400 miles southeast of England. It was moving extremely rapidly, at 44 MPH. On May 3rd, the storm made landfall with 80 MPH winds in Cork, Ireland. It caused moderate damage, producing a 7 ft storm surge. It became extratropical on May 4th, moving still rapidly at 69 MPH. It dissipated entirely on May 4th, over the North Sea. In total the system caused $450 million dollars in damage and 30 deaths. Tropical Storm Daniel A low originating from a heavy rain storm in Nicaragua developed strong convection on May 6th, and rapidly gained organization and 40 MPH winds on May 7th, therefore becoming a tropical storm. It was moving north at 16 MPH with 55 MPH winds the next day. Warnings were issued for the FL, Mississippi, and Louisiana coasts. It made landfall with 65 MPH winds on May 8th, causing minor damage. It dissipated on May 9th. Hurricane Emma A strong tropical wave developed tropical characteristics almost instantly after leaving Africa, and explosively intensified to 55 MPH winds on May 17. It rapidly intensified from there, while 550 miles east of the Leeward islands. It continued to rapidly intensify, even quicker than Patricia, going from 70 MPH to 145 in 12 hours. It's intensification slowed from there, but still gained 155 MPH winds. It was now 220 miles east of the Leewards, on may 20. It became a category 5 on May 21st, with 160 MPH winds. It tracked south of Puterico with 175 MPH winds,causing moderate damage due to heavy rains. It moved north and rapidly intensified again, gaining 185 MPH winds. It became the strongest atlantic hurricane ever on May 23rd, with 195 MPH winds. It made landfall in Haiti with 205 MPH winds, causing apocalyptic damage. Much like it's counterpart, Patricia, it also set records for weakening, going from 200 MPH to 105 in just 6 hours. On May 25th, it emerged from Haiti, with 85 MPH winds. It continued moving northeast on May 26th, with 75 MPH winds. As it entered a cold area of water, it weakened heavily and by May 28, it had dissipated. The system in total caused $225 billion dollars of damage, and 77,302 deaths, mostly in Haiti. Tropical Storm Fredrickson A low developed in the Gulf of Mexico off the coast of Nicaragua on May 20th, and it began to slowly intensify. It was moving north as watches and warnings were issued for New Orleans on May 21st, as it continued to slowly intensify. Despite high wind shear, the system intensified to 40 MPH winds just before landfall in New Orleans. It caused minimal damage. It moved inland and dissipated later on the 21st after landfall. Hurricane Gary A tropical wave, remnants of a monsoon, developed over Africa on June 4th. It instantaneously intensified to a tropical storm after gaining tropical characteristics over warm sea water. It explosively intensified, breaking a record for intensification set just a few weeks earlier. On June 5th, it went from just 55 MPH winds, to, in 12 hours, 110 MPH winds. It was at this point moving quickly east-northeast at 23 MPH, and was 105 miles east of the Leeward Islands. It continued intensifying on June 7th, and while 80 miles north of the Leewards, it gained 145 MPH winds, causing moderate to severe damage there. Warnings were issued for the Bahamas, with officials ordering mandatory evacuations. It reached category 5 status with 165 MPH winds on the 8th, 205 miles east of Nassau. It entered another record breaking intensification, going from 180 MPH to 225 MPH while just 105 miles east of Nassau, causing the warnings to be not as bad as they should have been. It continued intensifying, and by June 10th, it had 250 MPH winds, a record world wide for any tropical cyclone. It made landfall in Nassau on June 11th, causing apocalyptic damage across the island. Now, the hunt was on in Florida. Warnings and evacuation orders had been issued for Miami, Naples, and the florida keys beforehand, as it's winds continued to increase to 275 MPH. It made landfall in Miami, Florida, where wind gusts reached 330 MPH, and a 75 ft storm surge was recorded, although the surge in the Bahamas was higher, at 80 feet. It weakened slightly, emerging from Florida over Naples with 245 MPH winds, causing extreme damage in Naples as well. Warnings were issued for Corpus Christi and Galveston as it continued moving west on June 13, and on June 15 it made landfall in Corpus Christi, Texas, with 225 MPH winds, causing complete and total damage to all buildings in the area. It remained a major hurricane for 75 miles inland, and a hurricane for 150 miles inland, as it caused extreme damage even in areas off the coast. It continued weakening and brought gale force winds in Colorado, and it finally dissipated on June 18th. The system caused an unprecedented $7 Trillion '''dollar damage total, largely a contributor to that was the storm surge reaching 83.4 feet in Downtown Miami, and the winds, gusting up to 346 MPH in Nassau, The Bahamas. Not a single structure was left standing for anything within a 200 mile radius of Miami and 95% of buildings were destroyed in Corpus Christi. It was also responsible for '''1,003,727 deaths. Category:Future hurricane seasons